Battle Belt Galaxy
The Battle Belt Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Unlike other galaxies, to advance from planet to planet, Mario had to defeat all the enemies on that planet to reach the next planet. The enemies start off as easy to defeat foes such as Goombas, Urchins, Burn Bits and Crabbers, but as you move further on, the planets get more complex, and there harder enemies such as Pumpkinhead Goombas, Boos, Brrr Bits, and Monty Moles. On the final planet, Mario must defeat four Silver Chomps using the Stretch Plants. Fire Gobblegut appears in this galaxy as a hidden boss, and can only be reached by feeding a Hungry Luma 20 Coins, on the Brrr Bit Planet. To unlock this galaxy, beat the first mission of the Throwback Galaxy. Although the name is similar, this galaxy has nothing to do with the Battlerock Galaxy. Planets Starting Planet This planet is a small, brown planet that looks like a Soccer Ball, or Boulder. The only enemy here is a gray version of the Goomba. Burn Bit Planet The Burn Bit Planet is a small, brown planet filled with many lava pools. Three Burn Bits reside here, and the Comet Medal is found on top of one of the lava pools. Urchin Planet This planet is another small, brown with three crates and three red Urchins. A Fire Flower is found here to help the defeat the Urchins. Crabber Planet This planet is a small planet covered in sand. It is the only planet in the galaxy with this feature. Three red Crabbers and one blue Crabber reside here. Defeat the blue Crabber for a free 1up Mushroom. Pumpkinhead Planet This planet is shaped like a Pumpkinhead Goomba's head. There is a Warp Pipe beiing protected by a shield. Three Pumpkinhead Goombas are on the outside of this planet. When Mario defeats the Pumpkinhead Goombas, the shield disappears, and Mario can enter the Warp Pipe. This will take him to the inside of this planet, which also resembles a Pumpkinhead Goomba's head. Inside here, Mario must defeat six Boos with the light given off from a Green Shell. Brrr Bit Planet This planet is a small planet made entirely of ice. It is shaped like a Brrr Bit. The only enemies here are Brrr Bits. There is a Hungry Luma that when fed 20 Coins, transforms into the Gobblegut Planet. Then Mario can go there and fight Fire Gobblegut. Gobblegut Planet This planet is a small, dirt planet that the player travels to during the "Snacktime for Gobblegut" mission. On this planet, Mario fights Fire Gobblegut. Monty Mole Planet This planet is a small and grassy planet. It is the dot of the Question Mark Planet of the Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy, but has a few changes. There is a shield guarding a Warp Pipe. Two Monty Moles dig around on the dirt paths of this planet. After the player defeats the Monty Moles, the shield will disappear, and Mario can now use the Warp Pipe. Inside here are three Swaphoppers. Here, Mario must wait for the gravity to change with the beat of the music. After all three Swaphoppers are defeated, the way to the Silver Chomp Planet (the final planet) will be revealed. Silver Chomp Planet This planet is the final and biggest planet of the galaxy. The Power Star is being protected by a shield that needs a key to open it. On this planet are four Silver Chomps. They will home in on Mario just like they do in the Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy and Slipsand Galaxy and try to ram into him. If two Silver Chomps hit each other, they bounce off the planet. The only way to defeat the Silver Chomps is if you use the many Stretch Plants located on this planet. After all four Chomps are defeated, a key will appear and unlock the shield, allowing Mario to collect his Power Star. Missions Mini-Planet Mega Run In this mission, Mario must defeat every enemy on each planet to proceed. The enemies start off weak and easy to kill, but as this mission progresses, the enemies and terrain get trickier. After all enemies are defeated, a Sling Star or Key will appear. After Mario defeats the last enemies, the Silver Chomps, he can collect his Power Star. Enemies *Goomba *Burn Bits *Urchins *Crabbers *Pumpkinhead Goombas *Boos *Brrr Bits *Monty Moles *Swaphoppers *Silver Chomps Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Burn Bit Planet *Urchin Planet *Crabber Planet *Pumpkinhead Planet *Brrr Bit Planet *Monty Mole Planet *Silver Chomp Planet Mini-Planet Daredevil Run The player should redo the "Mini-Planet Mega Run" mission, but this time Mario only has one wedge of health. However, there are some Midway Points just in case you do die. Enemies *Goomba *Burn Bits *Urchins *Crabbers *Pumpkinhead Goombas *Boos *Brrr Bits *Monty Moles *Swaphoppers *Silver Chomps Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Burn Bit Planet *Urchin Planet *Crabber Planet *Pumpkinhead Planet *Brrr Bit Planet *Monty Mole Planet *Silver Chomp Planet Snacktime for Gobblegut Players will redo the "Mini Planet Mega Run" mission. This time, Mario must defeat every enemy and collect the Coins they drop. By the time, he reaches the Brrr Bit Planet, he should have at least 20 Coins. After feeding the Coins to the Hungry Luma on this planet, it'll transform into the Gobblegut Planet. When Mario arrives, he shall battle Fire Gobblegut, who is a harder, fiery version of Gobblegut. However, the same way you defeat Gobblegut is the same way you defeat Fire Gobblegut. After Fire Gobblegut is defeated, Mario can obtain his Power Star. Enemies *Goomba *Burn Bits *Urchins *Crabbers *Pumpkinhead Goombas *Boos *Brrr Bits *Fire Gobblegut (boss) Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Burn Bit Planet *Urchin Planet *Crabber Planet *Pumpkinhead Goomba *Brrr Bit Planet *Gobblegut Planet Green Star 1 Players shall redo the "Mini-Planet Mega Run" mission. However, when Mario gets to the Pumpkinhead Planet, they should backflip onto the shield guarding the Warp Pipe. They should backflip again to get the Green Power Star. Enemies *Goomba *Burn Bits *Urchins *Crabbers *Pumpkinhead Planet Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Burn Bit Planet *Urchin Planet *Crabber Planet *Pumpkinhead Planet Green Star 2 Players shall redo the "Mini-Planet Mega Run" mission. This requires the same strategy as the first Green Star, but this star is located on the Monty Mole Planet. When Mario gets here, he should backflip to get on the shield blocking the entrance to the Warp Pipe, and should backflip once more to get the Green Star. Enemies *Goomba *Burn Bits *Urchins *Crabbers *Pumpkinhead Goombas *Boos *Brrr Bits *Monty Moles Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Burn Bit Planet *Urchin Planet *Crabber Planet *Pumpkinhead Planet *Brrr Bit Planet *Monty Mole Planet Green Star 3 Players shall redo the "Mini-Planet Mega Run" mission. However, when they get to the Silver Chomp Planet, they should not get the Power Star. Once again, the player shall backflip onto the shield, then backflip again to get the Green Star. Enemies *Goomba *Burn Bits *Urchins *Crabbers *Pumpkinhead Goombas *Boos *Brrr Bits *Monty Moles *Swaphoppers *Silver Chomps Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Burn Bit Planet *Urchin Planet *Crabber Planet *Pumpkinhead Planet *Brrr Bit Planet *Monty Mole Planet *Silver Chomp Planet Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2